1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biometric apparatus for measuring biometric data and, more specifically, to a biometric apparatus providing good visibility of display of the biometric data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, various biometric apparatuses for measuring biometric data such as the weight, the percent body fat and the amount of body fat of a measured person have been used. For example, a body-fat-meter-integrated weighting machine is widely used at home as one of the biometric apparatuses. The general body-fat-meter-integrated weighting machine is integrally provided with a display for displaying the results of measurement on a platform as a main body thereof. When the measured person gets on the platform, the weighting machine measures the weight and, in addition, flows a weak constant current from the feet or the hands of the measured person to measure an electric resistance (bioimpedance), and the biometric data such as the percent body fat and the amount of body fat which indicate the composition of internal tissues are measured (JP-A-10-179536). With the body-fat-meter-integrated weighting machine, the results of measurement such as the weight and the body fat are displayed generally in the display provided on the platform. Since the measured person is standing upright on the platform during measurement, the display is at a certain distance from the eyes of the measured person.
However, with the body-fat-meter-integrated weighting machine in the related art, the size of characters showing the results of measurement is the same irrespective of whether the measured person is standing on the platform or has got off the platform. Therefore, even the characters having the size which are easily visible in the state of having got off the platform, they are sometimes hard to read in the state of standing upright on the platform.
When displaying a plurality of biometric data in the display, all the biometric data are displayed simultaneously by reducing the characters which indicate the measured values to a relatively small size. In such a case, the measured person is obliged to bend down toward the display to bring his/her eyes near the display. However, when the measured person is aged of handicapped, he/she may have difficulty to bend his/her body down.
In contrast, when the biometric data is displayed with the characters having a size which allows the measured person to recognize easily in the state of standing upright on the platform, it gives an unpleasant feeling to the measured person such that the characters are too large for the distance from the display to his/her eyes when he/she gets off the platform. In addition when there are a plurality of biometric data to be displayed, the number of the biometric data which can be displayed in the display once due to the limit of the dimensions of the display so that the convenience might be deteriorated for the measured person.